Freebee
by barbegurl
Summary: It is a story about Renesmee. Yes, I think she is awesome. She is also a very fun character to write for.


This is just a little something I wanted to make. I don't think there will be any continuations. This isn't a sequel to New Age.

Freebee

"It's full house out there tonight," Ashley said.

I was kind of surprised I still did this job. I ran away 5 months ago and they still haven't found me. It's probably because I work at a new place every month.

I had gotten really good at doing my make up though. Sometimes I worried about my family back home. But, I knew something was always wrong when I was there.

"Vanessa, you're up in 5."

"Ok. Thanks, Margo!" I really liked her out of all of them. No one knew the really story about me. I change my story every time. Not so much, but little details. Once I said I was from Maine. I have to admit; it is fun making up all these crazy stories. My only true friend and roommate here in Vegas was Lilly. She went through the same thing I did. She talks to her family now though. But, she's the only one who knows my middle name is Carlie and my real name isn't Vanessa.

"Vanessa, come on!"

"Alright."

I did one last check up to see how I looked and went out there.

"_And here she comes! The one and only Shiny Vixen!_"

As I walked out on stage I could tell Ashley wasn't lying. My regulars were here tonight. Jim and Bob. Although, they were my customers they always took someone out that got out of line.

The music started up, and I started dancing. Since I was half vampire it was easy to move on the pole. I was one of there main people. But, they knew I was leaving in two weeks. I always let them know when they hired me I could only be there for a month. There were so many clubs in this town it was easy to stay in Vegas. Everybody wanted a piece of me. So, it was easy to find a job. I know my family would never think to look here. I was getting better and better everyday to change my mind so Alice wouldn't find me.

When I made first crawl that's when the bills were flying. I usually made about 2 grand a night. One thing they liked about me was that I wasn't into any drugs or alcohol. They could trust me that I would pass out or anything.

I was already half way done when I saw someone. It was my Uncle Jasper. I couldn't think twice about it. I tried to hurry up with my routine and get off stage quickly. He saw me and immediately went outside. I bet he was out back waiting for me.

I got my clothes and got off the stage as soon as I could. I forgot how to breathe for a minute.

"Here's you money Vanessa. 2,553," said Derrik.

"It was good night tonight."

"Hey, Vanessa are you ok? You looked worried out there," asked Ashley.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just thought I saw someone I knew." Sadly I did.

"Isn't everyone you know in New York?"

"Yes. They just looked so similar."

"I feel ya. I thought one time I saw my brother out there. Bad." Ashley laughed. "Are you sure your ok? How old are you again."

"I'm fine and 19."

"You're so young. Maybe you should call you family."

"No," I answered immediately. "I mean, I would just ruin everything there if I went back."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." She stroked my head and walked away.

I washed my face, got dressed, pulled my hair back, and got my stuff. It's kind of sad I was on of the few dancers that didn't look like I was never got any sleep. I was shaking just thinking of walking outside.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye!" They all yelled.

I opened the door and saw Uncle Jasper there. I felt as if I was going to throw up.

"Hi."

"Hello. Nessie, what are you doing?"

I knew Uncle Jasper was using his powers. I suddenly felt at ease. "What are _you _doing? How did you even know I was here?"

"Alice, saw the sign. But, that's all she saw."

"Where do they think you are?" He knew whom I was talking about.

"They think I'm finding my brother."

"Are Peter and Charlotte okay?"

"They're fine. It's just an excuse. Why are you doing this?"

"I can't go back there, Uncle Jasper."

"Why?"

"_Why_?" I nearly shrieked. "Because, I fucked everything up! Nahuel and Jacob almost died because of _me_! I can't go back."

"They're ok. Do you know the toll you've put on _our _family?"

I didn't like the way he said "our." "They'll get over it."

I started to walk away, when he grabbed my arm. "No, they won't."

"Get your hand off me!" I threw my arm and started to walk away.

"Where do you live?" He walked with me.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Well do live with anyone?"

"I have a roommate. Lilly."

"Does she…dance too?"

"No. She's a waitress. We're doing fine."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes. I met Lilly she was looking for a roommate. I offered and now I live here."

"Come back."

"No."

"Do you really think this is better? Running away?"

"I'm not running away. I've been here for 5 months. Anyways, it'll be easier."

"Well it's not. You mother and father went mute for 2 months."

I thought about that and shuddered. "What are they doing now?"

"Trying to live. You're not making it easy."

"I know."

"Then, why?"

"You know why. I already told you."

"That's not good enough."

"Really? Because it seems pretty damn good to me."

"Just come back. For awhile."

I thought about it. But, I know they would find some way to keep me there. I knew I couldn't. And I knew I was being weak about this. "I can't. I can't do it."

Uncle Jasper sighed. "I can't believe you're doing this."

"What does that mean?" I stopped in my tracks.

"I mean, you _dancing_? Really?"

"I didn't think any of you would find me. Because I know all of you wouldn't think I would do this as a profession." I started walking again. Uncle Jasper followed.

"So this is your job?"

"Temporarily. I made over 2,000 tonight. This money is what is keeping me alive."

"I just need to know how you _do that_, to yourself."

"Do what?"

"Degrade, yourself."

"Look, I'm making money ok? And I'm good at it."

"Good at taking off you clothes?" He muttered under his breath.

"If you really want me to come back, try not to be an asshole."

"I'm just disappointed. We all thought you would've been back by now. You should've."

"Well, I'm staying here. And I don't care if you're disappointed. This is _my _life."

"Yeah, it is. Why don't you try respecting yourself?"

I stopped in front of my apartment building. "This is my stop."

"Can I come in?"

"No. Because you'll go back and tell everyone where I am."

"I won't."

"You will. Or you'll send Alice. By the way shouldn't she be with you?"

"She and Emmett are the only two people keeping everybody sane."

I thought about it. I can't just leave Lilly. She's sort of my best friend now. But, Ashley is looking for an apartment. "I'll come back for two weeks. If I cause any damage, I'm coming back here."

Uncle Jasper smiled widely and hugged me. "It's nice to have you back." I looked at him feeling my eyebrows coming together. "For awhile."

"Right. Let me go get some stuff and tell Lilly." I couldn't help but be happy. I was going to see my family again.

"Lilly?"

"Hey! What's up?" She hugged me.

"I'm going away for two weeks. I'm going to go see my family."

Her face lit up and hugged me again. "Good for you."

"Yeah. Um, look Ashley needs a place to stay and I was wondering if she could stay here while I was gone."

"Sure. I like Ashley. She reminds me of you."

"Good. I'm going to get some stuff then head out. Ok?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye. Just to let you know I might stay."

"That's ok. Ashley's welcome here."

"Thanks."

I got my clothes and went out the door. I called Ashley and she was excited. I met Uncle Jasper and we were on our way to the airport. My stomach had knots in it. I was…happy. I was going to see my family again. I smiled.


End file.
